This invention relates generally to aerial refueling of aircraft from tanker airplanes, and more particularly, to improvements in aerial refueling systems that require a minimum of aircraft structural rework, which impose minimum aerodynamic drag, and that enable use of existing probe, drogue and hose components.
Two aerial refueling systems are in general use by air services of the world. The probe and drogue system is used by most air forces, including the U.S. Navy. The U.S. Air Force, which has the largest number of aerial tankers, uses an extendible boom system which is not readily adapted to probe and drogue techniques.
There is need for improvements providing the advantages listed above, and which provide for unusual advantages in structure, function and results, as will be seen.